Playground Romance
by kate882
Summary: Akashi fell in love in the first grade.


Akashi fell in love when he was in the first grade.

He moved a lot because of his father's work. So, when he arrived to his new class, it was halfway through the school year. He still strode in confidently and looked around the classroom. He picked a seat in the back, deciding that he would simply observe that day. He could decide which students were worthy of being his new friends, and then actually befriend them the next day.

That plan was shot and buried by a boy who just about scared the life out of him by appearing out of nowhere. Not that Akashi showed it any more than slightly than widening his eyes.

"Excuse me, but you are sitting in my seat." The blue eyed boy informed Akashi.

"No I'm not. I'm sitting here now, which makes this my seat." Akashi replied.

The blue eyed boy frowned at him, and Akashi resolutely didn't find it adorable because he had a seat to win. "I have been sitting in this seat all year." The boy told him.

"Is your name on it?" Akashi asked sarcastically.

"Yes." The other said in a flat tone. "Under the seat."

Akashi looked down and saw, in penmanship almost as neat as his own, the words _Kuroko Tetsuya_ were indeed written in marker. "You do realize it's against school rules to do that, right?" Akashi asked him, sitting back up straight. Kuroko only shrugged, and Akashi got to his feet. "I suppose you can have this one. My name is Akashi Seijuro." He made sure to look under the seat for a name in the desk next to Kuroko's. When he didn't see one, he took out a marker and wrote his own name before sitting down.

The girl who usually sat in that desk started to say something to him when she came into the classroom, but the glare he sent her made her slowly back away before finding another desk.

Instead of people watching for potential friends, Akashi found himself watching Kuroko. He decided that Kuroko was pretty, and that he wanted him.

When recess rolled around Akashi took Kuroko by the hand and pulled him towards the playground. "We're boyfriends now. Let's got play on the swings together, Tetsuya."

He missed the startled look on Kuroko's face because he was focused on his objective of getting to the swings before anyone else to make sure that he and Kuroko got swings next to each other.

Akashi and Kuroko were practically joined at the hip for the rest of the day, and when it was time to leave Kuroko refused to go home until Akashi's ride arrived. His mother seemed okay with waiting. She simply parked her car and pulled out at book to read while Kuroko and Akashi sat on one of the benches near the car rider lane. Kuroko's mother had seemed to find it adorable when Akashi had introduced himself as Kuroko's boyfriend before actually giving her his name.

After about half an hour of waiting Kuroko's mom started shooting them worried looks, but Akashi was used to it. She called over to them asking Akashi if he needed a ride home, but he assured her someone would eventually come for him and that she and Kuroko were free to leave him to wait. She told him that she couldn't possibly leave a child as young as him out by themselves and went back to reading while Kuroko and Akashi talked about very important things –Could butterflies get concussions? Is chocolate or vanilla better? Crayons vs. colored pencils?- until one of the maids finally pulled up an hour after school.

Akashi didn't kiss Kuroko. Both of them agreed kissing was gross. They did hug though.

As days went on, Kuroko's mother started bringing different board games for the two to play while they waited for whoever would be sent for Akashi that day.

After a few weeks Akashi walked up to Kuroko on the playground and presented him with a flower he had picked. "We are getting married when we are grown-ups, Tetsuya." Akashi announced, tying the stem of the flower around Kuroko's finger to make it into a ring.

"Can we get a dog when we are married?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head downwards to look at the flower on his finger with a small smile.

Akashi considered this for a moment. "Okay." He agreed.

"Can we get married now then? I really want a dog."

"Japan doesn't allow first graders to get married."

They both pouted a bit at that, but quickly cheered up when Kuroko suggested they use the slide.

That afternoon a shiny black car pulled up on time to the school. "Seijuro. It's time to go." A man called from inside. Akashi looked up from his conversation with Kuroko about flower crowns to see his father waiting for him instead of one of the maids or butlers. He felt his heart sink because his father only ever picked him up from school when they were moving again.

Kuroko took one look at the flash of sadness on Akashi's face before striding over to the car. "Akashi-kun deserves a better father than you. He shouldn't have to wait outside of the school every day for more than an hour, and he certainly shouldn't look sad every time he talks about you. You are not fit to be his parent, and I pity you for not being able to see his true value." Kuroko then spun on his heel and walked away from the car that was probably more expensive than Kuroko's house and walked over his mother's car.

Akashi had watched the scene play out with a startled expression, before forcing himself to move forward, climbing into the back seat of the car.

"I don't want you hanging around with children like him. He's disrespectful." Akashi's father told him after he had buckled his seat belt.

In a rare show of defiance Akashi didn't just say 'yes, father', but rather: "I'm going to marry that boy."

The next day Akashi didn't come to school. When Kuroko asked the teacher why, she said that he had moved away.

They did find each other in middle school though. They had their ups and a long down that lasted into high school, but they eventually did start getting along again. Soon after they started dating. They didn't think kissing was gross any more. And true to his word, years later, Akashi did marry Kuroko.


End file.
